


Heresy

by hotlegfryegg



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, warning: may contain traces of greek mythology, yeehaw i love exploring characters through sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotlegfryegg/pseuds/hotlegfryegg
Summary: Breach pays tithe by pondering the inaccuracies of old myths.
Relationships: Breach/Cypher (VALORANT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Heresy

He can think of a thousand names for what they are. David and Goliath. Leonardo and Michaelangelo. The serpent and the mongoose.

Rivals, enemies, lovers, nemeses-with-benefits. None of them are accurate.

It’s funny how wrong the myths get it. The idea rolls under his tongue like a punchline, spit-slick on the back of his teeth as they kiss (fight? Both? Damn, he’s hard for both and neither). No, nobody got it right, the reality is lost in translation and in the tug on his lip as they surface for air before crashing again. Instinctively his hips roll up into the ass in his lap, lost in a primal rhythm invented for the sole purpose of drinking keening cries like ambrosia.

He mulls it over somewhere in the sacred geometry Aamir makes, in a spine curved in arabesque, in the places where his steel hand creeps along each pronounced bone before dragging that filthy mouth back to contest. There are two great inaccuracies that he’s rectified here. He finds them in the dead center of the hickie he leaves over that sun-blessed jugular, and the one on the collarbone, and the one on the tendon where neck meets shoulder. He’s always been a problem solver. And when he doesn’t like the answer, he’s got metal arms to re-shape it.

Although he’s not sure if he really  _ likes _ this solution. But he doesn’t hate it either, and it’s fun to watch his little companion forget how words work when they fuck.

What’s wrong is, as he’s sussed between each collision of their hips, two bold lies. Firstly, Hephaestus never wanted Aphrodite. Pure beauty is impractical. Not enough structure or too much, scaffolding in all the wrong places to build some gaudy shape for the sake of the superficial. Love is bought and sold and twisted like wires. He’s pretty sure Aamir will claim to love him if they keep this pace up.

No, that golden net wasn’t to catch the goddess. It was for  _ Ares _ .

Blunted copper fingertips leave icy trails up and over his shoulders. Absently he wishes they could still scratch him.

The second great mistake is that Ares was some beefheaded jock type who liked to fight. People largely misunderstand that Ares is the god of war and power, and power is not always might. Of all people he should know that best; this isn’t the first time he’s acquiesced to Aamir’s seduction and gods help him, may there never be a last.

He can make anybody cry for more. Has. Nobody begs for him like his watchdog.

War is precise, it’s the long game for the photo finish. Shake the right hands in the right rooms, fuck the right swedish mercenaries in the right floating cities to topple entire universes. It is flawless and unerring tact, it is unwavering precognition of the human psyche and a malicious hand to pull the strings. It is the ritual of a pristine method for messy, perfect results.

And he, Hephaestus, covets Ares, trashes his cameras and brands this villain with the mark of a heretic behind closed doors. When all is said and done, that bastard will hide their scarlet letters under leather and wool, as if this wasn’t by his all-knowing cock-warmer’s design.

On a tongue that tastes of blood and wine, Aamir prays to a god Zbigniew’s never heard of.

That simply won’t do.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t care what they end up making Breach’s name, you will rip Zbigniew from my dastardly little raccoon hands.
> 
> For non-polish folks wondering what Zbigniew sounds like: “zzzBIGnyoo” is the anglicized pronunciation. Polish pronunciation tends to end in more of a “v”.


End file.
